Harry potter and the Clan Atrum Pennae
by Mokushi Ryuu
Summary: SLASH!HPOMC While Harry is at home being beaten by his uncle a stranger comes to his rescue. Follow Harry as he travels the realms, finds his soulmate and deals with the betrayals & manipulations of all he thought were friends. SLASH!
1. Chapitre Un

Ch 1.

In which all hope is lost, then found.

Harry lay on his too thin mattress, his breathing harsh and labored. Several things ran through his head at once; too jumbled to make any sense of. But one thought was constantly at the forefront of his mind; _'Why would Ron say those things? They're not true! I never wanted Sirius to die! Or Cedric!' _This thought was what had plagued him ever since he had received the scathing missive from Ron and Hermione, clearly stating that he was too dangerous to be friends with.

flashback

It was the second week into vacation when pig turned up; he was carrying a scroll. Harry eagerly snatched it, pleased that he would at least have some outside contact. But inside was a letter which, even a month later, left his stomach burning with rage.

'Potter,

Hermione and I have wised up and have decided that continuing to be your friend is dangerous. You could get us killed like you did Cedric or kill us like you did Sirius! You are turning evil and should do us all a favor and kill yourself. But only after you do your job; the only thing your good at: killing! You need to kill Voldemort then kill yourself. We hate you!

Harold, this is Hermione, I agree with Ron. Being your friend is detrimental to our health. You have almost gotten us killed every year, and I am now convinced that you let that troll in during first year. You are filth and your parents are ashamed of you! Do us all a favor and goto hell, where you belong. We never want to see your filthy face around here. But leave us the money; the amount we're getting from you via Dumbledore isn't enough to do what we want.

Sincerely,

Ron and Hermione.'

Harry had dropped the letter and began to cry, all his feelings of guilt were rushing back into him. He lay back on the bed and cried out his pain.

Not hearing the thunderous footsteps on the stairs he was caught by surprise when Vernon threw open the door and advanced on him.

Holding Harry by the throat he punched him in the ribs before dropping him on the ground. Pulling a wooden bat from the hall he once again advanced on Harry. "Good news and bad news freak. Good news! You're not going to be doing any chores this summer. Bad news! I'm going to give you exactly what you deserve; you are going to be punished everyday. And on the last day; the day you go to school. . .I'll finally be rid of your worthless hide!" with that said he whacked Harry in the back with the bat and proceeded to give him the worst beating he had ever gotten.

End Flashback

The beatings had gotten worse until after the third blow each time Harry would pass out.

Felling something in the room with him he looked around, a Gringotts eagle owl was perched on his window sill. Taking advantage of this Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak, his photo album, and his wand. Tying the wand and the album in the cloak Harry also stuffed his letter from Ron and Hermione in there, he had plans if he lived through this summer. Bribing the owl with some treats Harry also attached a letter instructing the goblins to place this in the Potter family vault. Just as the owl flew off Vernon stormed into the room.

"Give me that damn owl!" Vernon grabbed Hedwig's cage and left the room, locking it after him.

Harry sank to the floor, mourning his first friend. He knew that Vernon would kill Hedwig, no questions asked.

Harry did something he had stopped doing after the first few times, believing that God must hate him. He prayed for Hedwig.

In another realm; Arucana.

Raithos Razel Atrum Pennae, second prince of Arucana, stopped in the middle of his conversation with his best friend Marko. Clutching his hearthe distantly heard someone praying to a God they weren't sure existed. _'Please God! Keep Hedwig happy when she get's there. She's been nothing but good to me and now she is going to die because of me. Please let her know that I loved her with all my heart.'_ when the voice faded Marko was staring at him funny but he laughed it off, and they went on their way, laughing and joking.

Privet drive; smallest bedroom.

Harry lay on his mattress, it was only five minutes to his birthday. He drifted off and when he came to it was twenty after twelve. He looked up as a single owl flew into his room. It landed quietly and held out it's leg. Harry untied it and removed the box. The owl flew off without a sound, which Harry was thankful for. Opening the box he found a square note:

'Harry!

I found this little feller alone in it's nest, abandoned by it's mother. It was coated in dragon's blood so maybe that's why she didn't want it. It's some type of snake, I guess it's a new breed when its mixed with the blood. Olympe and me are building a house close to Grawp. Have a happy birthday! And no matter what anyone says I'm still yer friend.

Hagrid'

Harry smiled at the note and reached inside the box. The egg was hard, which confused him; aren't snake eggs soft? He wondered but shrugged his shoulders, there was a lot about he magical world he did not know.

This time Harry heard his uncle's footsteps on the stairs and quickly hid the egg in the back of the bottom drawer. When his uncle barged in he was sitting on the bed staring at his hands. "Well, boy! You've made it to sixteen. Something I swore I would never let happen. But ah well, let's have some fun shall we!" Vernon used his hands, feet and general whale sized weight to break his nephew. Sometime during the beating he registered Harry calling out for someone, anyone, to save him. He glanced around the room as he continued to punish the freak, blood was splattered around the walls, some fresh; the rest old and brown.

Suddenly someone grabbed his shoulder and threw him back out into the hall. He looked around and spotted an impossibly tall man glaring at him. He had long Black hair that floated around him in a nimbus of power. He wore a floor length Black trench coat in a style he had never seen before. He feet were clad in thick Black leather boots and he had a sword on his back. But his eyes; they were all Black. Vernon Dursley was staring into The Void.


	2. Chapitre Deux

Just a little tidbit to hold you over, I just wrote this at five o'clock. it's now 5:42! yay me! 780 words, I think. Ejoy, # 3 will be out, hopefully, by saturday.

Ch 2.

Vos es Meus Materia, Meus Procer Conjux.

Raithos was finally in his rooms, after doing business all day in his father's and brother's absences; he was tired.

At around twelve-thirty he felt pain lance through his body. He quickly sat up and went into his meditation trance. He was instantly transported to a room. He saw through someone else's eyes, and the person was getting beaten badly.

'This person must be wicked powerful to be able to reach me!' Raithos thought. Standing up he snapped his fingers and was clothed in his combat gear. He took a deep breath and shimmered to the other realm.

The moment he arrived he felt his connection to the other person strengthen. Seeing the giant whale of a man beating the person he grabbed his shoulder and threw him out into the hall. Staring at the fat lump he felt his eyes void over.

The putrid smell of fear and urine reached his hyper sensitive nostrils and he scoffed. "You fat fuck! Can't even hold yourself around your betters."Raithos turned back to the crumpled heap that lay bloodied upon the floor. Studying it he ignored the fat man running away. He lifted the head and discovered that the person was a rather feminine looking boy, from his size and looks Raithos figured him to be about twelve.

The fat human came crashing back in and the boys eyes snapped open. Green met Black and for that second Raithos was lost. He fell deep into those pools so filled with despair, his last thought was that he would do anything to put happiness there. His focus was ripped from him as he heard a shot, then felt a stinging pain as his spine was shattered by the bullets shot from Vernon's gun.

Harry watched in horror as the man who had come to save him was shot by his uncle. Guilt flared up in him as the men fell onto of him. Harry put his bloody hands over the wound and their blood mixed. For a split second Harry felt the pain in his back before pure rage took over.

Some force lifted him up and he stood, floating a few inches above the ground, facing Vernon Dursley. Lifting his hand a short burst of energy left it and, in the form of a ball, hit the gun which then exploded.

Vernon was then slammed back into the wall and pinned there. Raithos turned over after his body had corrected the damage done by the gun. He was met with the sight of a mortal channeling his power.

But he had not absorbed enough and it was already breaking down. He stood up, towering over the five foot four man-child, and embraced him from behind.

He carefully reclaimed his power and sent a surge at Vernon, knocking him out. The boy sagged in his arms but Raithos held him close. 

"What is going on?" Harry asked the man. 

"I'm not sure. But you cannot stay here. Do you have any things that you need?" 

"All my things were burnt at the beginning of the summer. And the things that weren't I sent to the bank for safekeeping. Why do I feel so energized?" 

"That is the nature of channeling. You will feel great for about two more hours on this plane, then you will feel as if you've been hit by several pickup trucks carrying tons of stone." 

"Oh, well I have nothing but my egg and these shitty clothes." 

"Ah, yeah. You might notice a personality change for a while." 

"Oh, I was wondering why I said shitty. It's not in my usually vocabulary."Raithos eased Harry onto the floor and let him stand alone.

"Fuck!" Harry hissed. 

"What is it?" 

"I think my leg is broken, hurts like a bitch." 

"Ok, stand still. You said you had an egg?" 

"Yeah, in the drawer on the bottom at the back." Raithos fetched the egg. The power radiating from it was unlike anything he had ever seen.

"You laid this? What are you?" 

"I didn't lay it. It was a gift from a friend. My only friend left."

Raithos cradled the egg in one hand and wrapped Harry up in another. Raithos shimmered them to the palace in the realm of Arucana.

As soon as Harry was gone from privet drive alarms rang throughout the ministry and Hogwarts. Both the headmaster and the minister rushed to their offices to discover that the boy- who-live was gone without a trace.


	3. Chapitre Trois

Ch 3.

In which the powerful get more powerful.

Raithos shimmered into existence in the middle of a great ballroom. Harry's body instantly gave up the ghost. He sagged in Raithos' arms and began to bleed earnestly.

"Shit!" Raithos exclaimed. He placed the egg in a pocket and scooped Harry up in both arms, before shimmering them to the medical wing.

The healers sprang into action as soon as the scent of blood filled their nostrils. Within two hours Raithos had been informed that Harry's body was systematically shutting down and he needed to be restarted.

But before Raithos could give his consent to it the doors to the room burst open and three people entered, the third supported between the two. "Elder Razel has been wounded!" the head healer ushered him to another bed and started running spells over him. After a few minutes she stopped and stepped back. "He's not going to make past a week." everyone stopped whet they were doing and left the infirmary. Raithos was the only one that stayed aside from two nurses, one for each patient.

Sitting down beside Harry, holding his hand.

It was late that night before someone stirred. Raithos looked over at Elder Razel who had rolled over onto his side and was staring at Harry.

"So, that is your mate. Pretty little thing." "He is my mate?" "Yes, can't you tell? You felt the pull. I know you did I can sense it. Does he know." "I don't think so. Is that why he can channel my powers?" "He can channel you powers? That's amazing! He must be wicked powerful." "Yes, he is. How did you get injured?" "You father asked me to spy on this upstart mongrel who calls himself the Dark Lord! I did, but tonight was a bad night for me. My old wounds from the last battle have become infected. I don't know how. But when he applied his torture methods it became too much. My body is giving up." "Razel, no!" "It cannot be stopped. It is my time. I have been around since the first king of Arucana claimed the throne millennia ago. I am ready to join our fallen, and I have no children." "But, but we need you!" "And you will have me. I'm going to bless your mate. He will be my heir." Raithos was shocked into silence. "When he starts the restart I will give him his inheritance; my knowledge and power." "Do you think he can handle that? What if it drives him insane? Of makes him twisted and evil?" "Does he appear twisted to you? After all he's been through; yes I can sense it, all of it, he still wants the world to be equal. He still wants to save everyone; even when they abandoned him! That man-child is the only one who can defeat this dark Lord, decreed by the gods themselves. I will give him a weapon that he can use. And he is the only one whom I think could handle my knowledge and power and not be corrupted by it!" Elder Razel turned on his back and drifted off to sleep.

Harry awoke to the sensation of being wheeled around. He opened his eyes and found himself on a gurney being rolled down a long corridor. "Oh good, your awake." he turned and found a nice nurse smiling down at him. "Let me explain what is going on, then you can ask questions later, alright?" Harry nodded. "Your body has sustained heavy abuse, years of it. At the rate your going you would be dead within the year. You have systematic organ failure, your body is killing it's self in order to live. What this means is that it shuts down functions to conserve energy. We are going to put you through a process known as restarting. Where we shut you down, de-age you to the point of perfect health then suspend you in liquid magic and age you one year a day. We have a host of options of information that we can download while you are growing. Prince Raithos has ordered that you know the customs of the royal family, you can have as many or as little information as you would like." "How many days would I be growing?" "That depends on two factors; your natural age, or how much knowledge you want. If you were to take all options you would be in stasis twenty-two days. We also have body options." "Body options?" "Yes, we can shape your body to any condition while you are growing. You could be buff, sleek, of merely average." "Swimmers build, with the strength of a buff man?" "We can do that. It would also make you taller. Around 6'3." Harry smiled at the thought of getting taller.

They reached a set of double doors and the two men who were pushing the bed opened the doors and Harry was levitated through. They left him floating in the center of a pentagram. "Oh, silly me! The restart will also remove those nasty block you have." "Blocks?" "Yes, you're riddled with them. That's probably why you are so sickly and small for your age. Wizards this age, they just don't know when to stop. Also your magic's been so tightly bound I don't know how can still cast spells." the healer handed Harry a packet of paper and a pen. "Just fill this out and hand it back to me." she left and Harry filled out the information packet. He looked up as the doors opened and saw his saviour walk in.

Raithos stopped in front of Harry, smiling. "You're so beautiful, and strong." he whispered. "No, I'm not." Harry's face flamed up. "Yes you are. I need to talk to you." he looked around and the room quickly emptied.

"I don 't know how, but you are my mate." "Straight for the jugular. It's alright, I'm not going to force you to be with me. I already owe you my life." "You owe me nothing. I don't think you understand; I don't want to force _you_ into mating with _me_. I want it to be your choice." "But you don't know me." "Yes I do." Harry tensed, fearing that he was going to be used again. "You are the strong willed person who suffers in silence. Doing what he thinks is best to save those around him even when those stupid fuckers abandon him! I know that you have a big heart; because you protected me when your uncle shot me. I want to get to know you. I want you to feel comfortable around me. We already have a bond; but it's up to you how deep the bond grows." Raithos cupped Harry's cheek and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's soft lips. "I'll see you when you get through." the room was suddenly filled with people bustling about.

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing when five people in Black cloaks walked into the room. "All hail the lords of chaos!" some one shouted. "So hailed! Greet you my lords." the head healer said bowing. "So greeted. We are ready." they each took a point on the pentagram. As they each started chanting they glowed with a golden light.

Harry felt himself shrinking down, his last conscious thought was how beautiful Raithos looked bathed in a silver light.

Raithos held the baby Harry in his arms and smiled down at him. A nurse came and drew out three vials of blood. "One for you, one for Elder Razel, and the third for cloning." she explained. Another nurse came in with a vial of blood from Lord Razel and injected it into Harry. "My Lord, would you kindly make a fist." Raithos did, and he, too, and a vile of blood withdrawn and injected into Harry. "My Lord, we have to place him in the chamber now." he placed Harry into the male nurses arms. Raithos was quickly injected with Harry's blood and instantly felt more powerful.

The healers had filled up the chamber halfway and now lay Harry on top of the watery looking substance. They closed the doors to the chamber and watched as baby Harry sucked on his toes. "I hope he's still that limber when this is through." joked Raithos. "Oh, my Lord! Here are the improvements that he agreed to."

Body: Swimmers Build, Buff Strength

Knowledge: All

Skin type: Sun Kissed/Tan

Hair Colour: Natural

Height: 6'3

Weight: Slim/According to Height

Eye Color: Tri Coloured Green: bright green around pupil, jade green around that one and forrest green around that.

Magical Blocks: Remove all

Personality: Bold, but sensible, cunning, intelligent

Raithos smiled and nodded at the healer before handing the packet to the healer. "How long will it take?" "Twenty-three days. When he gets done he will know everything. Scary. But if he is to be the heir of Elder Razel he needs to know it. He will also know weapons and martial arts. He just needs to practice. I give it a year or so before he is a master in them" Raithos nodded and stood in front of his mate's restart tank.

It slowly filled the rest of the way up and Harry smiled at him before he drifted off to sleep, his thumb in his mouth.

Three days later he was summoned to the restart center below the palace. When he arrived he was met by a frantic healer.

"My prince! We don't know what's wrong! His heart rate is elevated and he's convulsing." but before he could answer Lord Razel entered. Walking heavily on a cane he lumbered over to the pentagram. "Open the chamber!" he commanded. As soon as it was open they could hear the screams of a three year old Harry. Razel quickly cut his palms and started chanting; "Cruor of meus cruor , peto mei heir. Heir of meus cruor , suscipio meus donum of quicumque EGO sum!" blood flowed from the cuts on his palms, and were mixed with a golden light that poured off of him in waves. The blood and magic floated over to where young Harry was still screaming, and engulfed him.

For ten whole minutes the magic in the tank was clouded by blood and golden magic before they watched as Harry's skin absorbed it all. A Black phantasm flew from his head and was sent, howling, back from whence it came. Harry smiled and fell into a restful sleep.

Raithos turned to talk to Lord Razel but found the old man dead upon the floor. "Lord Razel has left us to join the fallen. Let us remember his great gift! He has saved millions of lives with the passing of his." Raithos waved his hands and Razel's body disappeared to the Razel ancestral Manor.

The healers closed the doors and Raithos left.

Raithos returned everyday to watch his mate grow bigger, he enjoyed looking at his mate, naked floating in magic. He eventually had to have the male orderlies wrap come cloth around Harry's lower body because he was distracting the employees from their jobs.

Finally, twenty days later Harry awoke.

Raithos had been tossing and turning all night when he felt the pull. He instantly jumped from bed and shimmered down to the restart lab. He arrived just as Harry shut the door to the tank he had been growing in only hours ago.

Raithos could only gawk. Here stood a 6'3 Black haired God! His eyes drifted up Harry's body starting at his perfectly shaped, large feet, to his sculpted calves, his delectable thighs, his tight firm ass and his strong back.

When Harry turned around Raithos had to step back. His eyes traced Harry's well defined abs. So chiseled they looked artificial. His eyes drifted lower and he found 'The Bones' the set of bones shaped like a 'V' that cradled his prize like a lover. And what a prize it was! Harry hung at an impressive 6 inches soft, his sac making it poke out a little.

"You just gonna stare or are you gonna get me some damn clothes. It's fuckin cold out here." Harry asked. "I'm tempted to let you walk around naked." Raithos replied, still staring transfixed at Harry.

"As much as I would love to walk around swinging in the breeze, I really don't want people gawking at me." Raithos conjured Harry a robe and put it on him. "Come on, let's get you to bed." "Good. I need a soft bed."

They shimmered into Raithos's bedroom and Harry shed the robe. Without looking around Harry slid into the bed and looked at Raithos expectantly.

"What?" "Get in, I've been asleep for twenty-three days. I'm not going ot sleep for another two." Raithos slid out of his pajama pants and settled down next to Harry.

Pulling Harry close Raithos kissed Harry's forehead and asked. "Tell me about you, everything." so Harry told him about Hogwarts and his years there, about his, now, former friends and about his home life. When he came to the part about Sirius his eyes watered but the feeling of guilt was no longer there. But when he reached the part about his friends letters a solid ball of rage settled in the pit of his stomach. "If I ever see them again I'll make them pay. So, now that I've gone all queer on you, tell me about you."

Raithos told Harry about his childhood growing up in the palace as the second in line to the throne. He had four brothers, one older three younger, one of which was his fraternal twin. Somehow in the middle of it all Harry had wound up falling asleep on Raithos delectible chest. His exhalation tickling Riathos' skin.

With a murmured "Good night, love." from Raithos and a wave of the hand the lights faded to dark, and raithos slept beside his mate, peacefully.

Harry awoke to the sensation of a hot moist mouth sliding up and down his recently enlarged length. "Mmm, feels so good." a few minutes later Harry came, shaking and clutching the sheets before crying out "Raithos!"

Harry collapsed back onto the bed, panting as Raithos slid back up his body. Kissing him good morning, Harry could taste his essence on Raithos' tongue. "Hm, I taste good." Harry smirked.

Later that day Raithos entered the breakfast hall with Harry in tow. Sitting down everyone was silent until Harry turned to a man who looked like Raithos and asked; "Could you pass the bangers please?" "Sure," he handed them to Harry. "Who are you?" "I'm Harry. Who are you? Oh wait! Let me guess, you're Raithos' twin!" "Uh, yeah. That's me. Raiden Atrum Pennae." "Awesome. You know, you're kinda cute!" Raithos reached over and pulled Harry close to him. "Too bad, Harry. 'Cause you're mine for eternity." Harry smiled and kissed him. "I wouldn't have it any other way." "Oh! Is this. . .your mate?" "Yes. Mother, father; this is Harry. Harry is the heir of Elder Lord Razel. I rescued him from earth and Lord Razel made him his heir." the queen turned to Harry and said. "It is sad to hear about the passing of your sire." Harry opened his mouth to say 'thank you' but something entirely different tumbled out. "While it is unfortunate about my sire, I cannot help but be glad that his suffering and longing for his Elsa has ended as he has joined her with the other fallen. I will do all within my power to make sure that the Razel line remains the proud line that it has always been, by serving the royal family in any capacity that I am able." "Oh, dear. We have another one." "Shit, I was going to say a simple thank-you, but that works too." "The former Lord Razel was always well spoken, it is only natural that you have inherited it also." "Yeah, whoop-tee-fuckin-doo!" three women gasped while the queen and remaining men laughed. "What?" "I see that you have also gotten my sons boldness." the king said between his chuckles. "Ah, that. Yeah I was wondering what made me so. . .relaxed. Before the restart I was so tightly wound that I would have snapped at any second." "Restart? You are the Harry Potter that was regrown?" "Yeppers, that's me." "Amazing! You are, were, mortal. And now you can wield power greater than merlins!" "Shit, am I going to be a freak in this world?" "Probably. We've never had a human changed into a demon as powerful as you before. I believe you can tie with Augustus in a duel." The queen said, smacking her husband in the chest.

Once she said that Harry became just another family member.

Days later Raithos came to Harry and told him that the king would begin his warrior training the next afternoon and his mother would claim him for royal etiquette and wedding plans. It was custom to seal the bonding with an official wedding.

_Harry threw himself into his training and in a little over seven months, on March 8th, he was granted elite warrior status._

His wedding plans were finished and were set for March 15th.

* * *

The days leading up to Harry's wedding to Raithos were oddly calm. Maybe, because it was two men getting married there wasn't so much to do.

The day of the ceremony dawned clear and bright. Even before he was fully awake, Raithos was pulled from beside his lover and forced into a different room on the other side of the palace.

Harry was pulled from his bed and forced to stand perfectly as several woman dressed him in his royal wedding clothes.

The doors to his shared chambers was thrown open and in walked four people; two of which he had seen in numerous pictures but had never met.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry whispered, astonished.

_Dum dum dummmmmmmmmm!!!!!! Oh! a Cliffie!_


	4. Chapitre Quatre

Ch 4.

Weddings, Honeymoons, and invitations.

Harry took a jerky step forward. Just as his mother and father ran towards him. The family of three hugged and cried for about ten minutes before Lily Potter pushed away and guided Harry over to a table in his dressing room. Picking up a silver backed brush she proceeded to brush his hair. "Oh damn it all!" she exclaimed. Harry, shocked, turned around to face her. "Your hair is just like your fathers! Wouldn't lay flat if you covered it in molasses!"

"That's my hair, for you. Never doing what I want it to do."

"May I grow it out for you?"

"Can you do that?"

"Of course, when your dead, you become a part of magic." she placed her hand on top of Harry's head. Harry felt a tingling sensation and found his hair reached mid-back. "This was the length that your father favoured." Harry looked over at James and found that his long hair was in a plait down his back.

At the end of it all, Harry had gotten his parents approval to marry Raithos and James was even going to give him away. When the time came Harry left the dressing room and was escorted, by his father, down to the Grand Ballroom. Seated on either side were mated pairs of representatives from every magical race, including a pair of gay dragons. (WINK!!!!!!!)

The music started and James led Harry up the aisle to the waiting wedding party. The high Elven priest conducting the ceremony clearly intoned; "Who gives this man?"

James and Lily spoke up. "We do."

"Who receives this man?" Raithos and his family spoke up. "We do."

"Then stand together." James released Harry and stepped back and Raithos and Harry moved to stand, side by side, in front of the priest.

"You have chosen to be bonded for all of eternity. If you have any reservations then back out now." no one moved.

"Good. We will begin with the soul bonding. You may begin."

Raithos turned to Harry and clutched his hands in his.

"EGO redimio mihi vobis , iam quod pro infinitio. per veneficus tactus , per cruoris dico , quod per diligo traho , EGO tribuo vos quicumque EGO sum. iam quod pro infinitio quod ultra. EGO redimio mihi vobis , sic mote is exsisto!" People gasped as Raithos mention loves pull, they knew now that this was a marriage of love.

Harry smiled up at Raithos, love shining in his eyes, and repeated the incantation, word for word what Raithos had said.

"EGO redimio mihi vobis , iam quod pro infinitio. per veneficus tactus , per cruoris dico , quod per diligo traho , EGO tribuo vos quicumque EGO sum. iam quod pro infinitio quod ultra. EGO redimio mihi vobis , sic mote is exsisto!"

Harry and Raithos were bathed in a brilliant silver and blue light, and when it ended their clothes were changed. Instead of the plain white robes of marriage; they both now wore an outer robe of dark blue with silver runes lining the outer trim. Their white shirts were also dark blue with silver runes decorating the trim. Their pants were dark blue with silver runes running in aracing stripe up each leg. And on their wedding fingers they bore platinum rings with studded in blue diamonds.

The could feel the magic pulsing within the rings.

Raithos turned to Harry, "Harry. When I first met you I fell in love. I feared for your life after I found you, but you stayed alive. Then I feared that you would leave me once you got healthy. But you stayed. And now you are marrying me, and I love you. I never want to spend another day without you beside me. If ever I am without you, something is missing in my life. The sun will never shine as bright, food will no longer sustain me and I will wither away. When you are with me my whole life suddenly seems better! My future is brighter and I feel safe. I wake up in the mornings and see you still sleeping beside me and I marvel at how much I love you. By how much you can love me. I need you and I have you."

"Raithos. You saved my life. Had it not been for you I would have died there in that house. Had it not been for you. But, I don't love you for that. I'm thankful, yes! But I don't love you for it. I love you for saving my soul, my body, my mind and spirit. They belong to you. I give you it all. I love you with all that I am and I would die without you. Where you go I will follow. I lay my life down at your feet, do with it what you will. But don't ever leave me. I need you to live! You are the blood pumping through my veins, you are the oxygen in my lungs, you are the unconscious impulses that keep my body functioning. Without you I am nothing and I will cease to be. With all that I am, I love you. But I love you even more than that. When you enter a room my body sings, knowing that you are mine, my heart races, knowing that yours belongs to me. Even now, a year later I still get tingles when I look at you, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You have pledged yourselves to each other, and the gods are pleased. Per vox vested intus mihi EGO iam denuntio vos vinculum pro infinitio. quis filiolus confero permissum haud vir , letalis vel haud , reddo seorsum. sic mote is exsisto!" the bond between Raithos and Harry snapped taunt and everyone in the nine realms felt the wave of magic from their bonding.

* * *

During dinner in the great hall of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, a magical surge rolled through the school. Hogwarts, recognizing the magic of the only remaining heir in good standing, absorbed it and the wards around her were strengthened. The teachers looked around and then turned to Albus Dumbledore. 

Minerva McGonagall spoke to Dumbledore, "Albus! What could have caused that?" "I believe that someone from the clans has been bonded. It has been quite sometime since a shockwave this powerful was sent though. These two are very powerful." "What are we going to do?" "We are going to wait, and then after a five month waiting period we will contact the strongest of the clans and see about a possiblealliance." "Why five months?" "Because, someone from the royal family has bonded, it is customary to wait five months to contact them. Two for the honeymoon, and three for them to get settled in and used to their lives." Minerva frowned but sat back and relayed the information to the other teachers.

* * *

Three days later found Harry with tears in his eyes as he said goodbye to his parents. His father reminded him to speak to Lupin when he returned to earth. He had an appointment with the goblins, who had given him a lovely set of poisoned Goblin daggers as a wedding present, to discuss his parent's will as well as Sirius'. James and Lily assured Harry that Sirius didn't blame him for his death and only couldn't come because he was chasing men around in the after life. 

James and Lily faded from sight after one last tearful hug and goodbye.

Raithos embraced Harry from behind and tried to shimmer them to Gringotts. What he got instead was a wall of flames engulfing them and depositing them in the lobby of Gringotts. Instantly the goblins stopped working and rushed to meet them. "My Lords! The head of Gringotts has been expecting you! Right this way!" they were led to an elevator which shot down at an alarming rate. When they came to a stop Harry reasoned that they were in the very bowels of Gringotts.

Harry and Raithos were ushered into an office that was, literally, covered in gold. Sitting behind a solid gold desk was an ancient looking goblin. "Greetings my lords!" he barked, his voice gruff.

"Greetings master goblin. It is good to be here." Raithos spoke.

"Let's get down to business shall we? We have three sets of papers that you, Mr. Potter, need to see to." Harry quickly signed the order to transfer all Potter assets to his sole control, at Raithos' insistence.

The Black assets were a little tricky as several of the Black properties were occupied.

"Evict everyone and allow only these people in to them." Harry gave the head goblin a list with several names on it, including Remus Lupin, and the Tonks family. All debts owed to the two families were called in and old investments were renegotiated and updated. The last packet was emancipation papers from Sirius. Even though the point was moot Harry signed them anyway.

When all was said and done Harry had more money in his personal accounts than the Malfoys' could ever hope to. He also removed everyone's access to his vaults but his, and ordered that the people who had removed money be forced to pay it back. Harry also gave the order that on October 31, a day when Voldemort always made a big attack in honor of Harry, the letter from his friends would be published under the headline; _The reason Harry Potter lost his faith in Wizard kind!_

When Raithos and Harry left the bank they fire-walked to their first honeymoon destination;

Japan.

A week after Harry had signed the papers and given the orders letters went out to anyone who had taken money from the Potter and Black vaults without the written permission of the head of the family. They were ordered to pay the money back or their assets would be taxed until their debt was paid off.

In Japan, Harry and Raithos desecrated every surface in their vacation home by making love on it numerous times.

When they returned from their honey moon they began the three month waiting period before they were inundated with palace business. By the time September rolled around Harry was in a routine of managing the day to day things in the running of the Razel estate, attending full court sessions as a prince consort, and making love to his husband three times a day.

September twenty-third dawned bright and clear, but Harry had a feeling of dread settle over him and weigh heavily on his mind. While dinner was being served Harry felt a pain lance through his chest, where his heart had begun beating wildly. "Fuck! I think I'm having a heart attack!" Harry grabbed his chest and hunched over.

"That's impossible, we are immune to such ailments."

"They why does it feel as if death is squeezing my heart?"

"Maybe someone close toyou has died recently." reasoned Raiden.

"Damn wizards! Always doing things." Harry sat back up, his brow heavy with sweat.

"Are you alright, now?"

"Yeppers. I'm good." dinner continued on like normal, lots of heated arguments.

The next day the alarms around the palace went off and everyone who mattered, namely the royal family and several guards, shimmered, or fire-walked, into the great hall to see what the commotion was.

It was a house-elf.

"Dobby?" Harry asked, after getting a good look at the elf. Dobby was wasting away; he wore a simple Black pillow case, no socks or hats and his large tennis ball eyes were dull and listless.

"Master Harry sir? Does it really be you?" Harry pushed to the front and kneeled down before the sad little creature.

"Yes it's me Dobby! What happened to you?"

"Headmaster Dumbly refuse to let Winky and Me bond to castle. We is slowly losing our magic. Dobby goes out everyday to find good

wizards who will bond, but they no want freed elves."

"I will bond with you." At this Dobby's huge eyes lit up with delight. Without saying a word he held out his hand, palm up.

Placing his hand over Dobby's, Dobby started chanting in elvish. When their hands were covered in a red glow Dobby kissed Harry's hand and the bond was complete.

"Will, master bond with Winky too?"

"Of course. Go and get her and I will bond with

her."

"Headmaster Dumbly sent this." Dobby handed Harry a sealed letter addressed to the Clan Atrum Pennae.

"Thank you Dobby, go and fetch Winky while we read this." Dobby nodded and was gone with a crack.

Harry opened the letter and read it aloud;

_To the most ancient and honorable Clan Atrum Pennae, rulers of Arucana_

_I am Albus Dumbledore, leader of the side of the light in the fight against the dark. I am __writing this in hopes that you will lend us your aid before our entire world is destroyed by a __power hungry, self-titled Dark Lord. Any help you can lend will most assuredly turn the tide in __our favour. Please accept this offer and we will be glad to host you in our castle, which also __doubles as a school and order headquarters. I am writing this in the aftermath of an attack __yesterday that left many injured and two dead. Rubeus Hagrid and Neville Longbottom, were __killed. As you probably know Longbottom was thought to be the other possibility as defeater of __Voldemort._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Order of Merlin, __First class _

_Supreme Mugwump of the confederation of Wizards (?) __Etc._

"Wow, sure likes to make himself feel important." Harry said sarcastically. Just then Dobby and Winky popped in, Harry did the bonding ceremony and they popped off to make themselves useful around the palace.

"So, are we going?" Raiden asked. Everyone looked at Harry.

"What?"

"Well, if you don't want us to participate we wont."

"As much as I'm still pissed off at those fuck-heads, I don't want the world taken over by that nut job. So, we'll help." Raithos smiled and kissed Harry.

"You're very brave to go and face them."

"Yeah, yeah! Brave and strong, what do you expect from the defeater of Voldemort. I just regret that Neville got dragged into this in my absence. And Hagrid; was my first friend, he bought me Hedwig. Oh!" Harry felt his chest heat up.

"What is it?"

"I think it's time to hatch" Harry pulled out the golden egg that he had been carrying around on him for a year. There was a smooth line from the top of the egg and steam was coming from it.

_Yay! Chapitre 4 is finished! I just want to say I completely forgot about that damned egg, so i've decided to slowly but surely write it out of existance. you'll find out in chapitre five, which is quite long i might have to break it down Cause my beta/boyfriend and I have broken up so I'm going to be beta-ing Chapitre 5, then I'll get my Back up beta to do the rest. Chapitre 5 will have Raithos coming to Hogwarts and some kind of Master plan hatched by Raithos, Harry and Azriel. . . Who's Azriel you ask? Azriel is actually the Muse who decided that I should write this damned story in the first place, so thank him if you think it's good. He's basically My Bad Side, he swears alot and he bit a chunk outta my ass because I hadn't put him in the story yet. Stay tuned to find out what Azriel does. and if you think everyone's mouth is bad, wait til you hear Azriel describe the weather. Enjoy and Until next time!_

_Oh YEah. . . .REVIEW GODDAMNIT! I'M A WRITER AND I LIVE OFF REVIEWS, IT'S LIKE DAIRYLEA TO ME!!!!!!_

_Tear Someone Flammed me. . .It broke my heart, and pissed off Azriel. so it's gunna be Awhile til i update kause I'm a crappy writer. besides Azriel wrote out several torture scenes involving my flammer. it was kinda kinky with the boom handle and the knives. . ._


	5. Chapitre Cinq

Ch. 5

Birth, A Trip, and old Wounds

Three hours ago, Harry's egg had cracked open. Now it had opened like a book and a large sack, made of some type of fleshy sack had spilled out. The scientists that had been called to witness it told the waiting royals that there was a time dilation around the flesh sack.

After a full day of watching the sack get bigger and bigger it finally stopped when it was the size of a medium sized house. "Shit. I bet it's some kind of Basilisk." Harry muttered as he approached it.

Placing his hand on the sack Harry heard a voice in his head; _I think it's time to make an appearance._

Harry stumbled back in shock. He watched in amazement as the sack split down the center.

After a few seconds of struggling a fully grown human male burst from the sack. He was covered head to toe in Black and silver scales and his eyes were an ice green. He looked around and spotted Harry. Quickly, using one of his wickedly sharp talons, he cut his palm open; then did the same to Harry. He grabbed Harry's cut hand and pressed the wounds together. Harry felt a burning sensation go up his arm as he felt his blood being sucked out and replaced with different blood. A flash of light and a bang found the demon in front of Harry transformed into a human. He grinned at harry.

Harry fainted.

When he awoke it was to find Raithos and Azriel were conversing like old friends. "What the fuck happened?" Harry asked. "We don't know. Perhaps it was something in your blood. Everyone knows that the boy-who-lived is never normal." "Shit. What does this mean?" "Well, I can now transform into a human. And I assume that you can transform into a dragon-demon." Harry sat up in the bed he shared with his husband. "Ok, so what does that mean for you?" "I'm still your familiar, but now I can do human things." "Neat-o. Now, what day is it?" "It is the twenty-fourth." "Are we going to Hogwarts?" "If you still want to." "Of course I want to! I want to be there when _The Prophet_ prints that letter."

Raithos and Azriel chuckled. "Another side effect of the bonding, was that I received all of your memories. I will accompany you as your servant, I want to see Hermione's reaction."

"Fuckin, retard. Anyway when do we leave?" Harry asked. "As soon as we get our shit packed up." "You fuckwads curse too much. Azriel spoke up. "I think you picked up my personality." "Well, dammit it all to hell, Granger and Weasel are in for it! Two dragon-demons pissed off at them, I kinda feel bad for them." "Shut up, you two. We need to get packing." Harry looked at Raithos, who sighed and snapped his fingers; their packing was done. "Great, now sweetie, I'm going to see to my properties and make the necessary repairs, and update the wards." "Alright, when will you be joining me at that dreadful school?" "Hmm, probably the during the Hallowe'en feast. I want to make my grand entrance." Raithos leaned down and kissed Harry. Before grabbing his bags and shimmering to Hogwarts. "Well, Azriel, it's just us. Let's get to updating my properties." Harry grabbed Azriel's arm and fire-walked them to the ancestral manor of the Potter clan.

Hogwarts, the great hall; lunch

Raithos shimmered into the middle of the hall, his bags appearing around him. It was dead silent as everyone stared, fearfully at him. Dumbledore spoke, his voice carrying a nervous taint to it. "W-who might you be?" "I am prince Raithos Alexander Atrum Pennae. You requested my presence here, and here I am." whispers of demon prince rushed around the great hall, and Raithos was beginning to see why Harry didn't want to come back, he could see the devious glint in Dumbledore's eye, as he thought of ways to control Raithos. _'Harry, I hope you come soon, I might just kill everyone In this fucking castle_!' he could hear Harry laughing in his mind.

The weeks went by and Raithos found life around the castle, without his mate, to be boring and dull. Everywhere he went filthy wizards and slutty witches were giving him _the eye_. He couldn't wait for his mate to show up, and put everyone off of him.

At breakfast on the 28th Dumbledore stood up and the hall quieted. "I am pleased to announce that we will be having a Halloween ball this year! It is only for fifth-seventh years. First-fourth will have separate parties in their common rooms. Thank you , that is all." Raithos put his head in his hands, he was going to have everyone asking him to that thrice damned ball.

Suddenly a ringing was heard throughout the great hall, realising that it was his cell phone, Raithos answered it. "Hello? Finally! Do you know how bored I am without you? The only good class here is potions. Yeah, he is. Yes he did. Alright, love you too. Bye." he hung up and left the hall without looking around. Otherwise he would have seen the stunned faces of the students and teachers and the calculating glint once more in the headmasters eyes.

Raithos had been correct when he said that he was going to have to brush off everyone, because everyone but the staff asked him to the ball. He had taken to hiding in either his suite or the potions room.

When the 31st came around Raithos was giddy with excitement, he would be seeing his mate for the first time in weeks. Even though they spoke everyday, Harry being there was something else all together. He had taken Harry' advice and evaded Hermione's questions about his, supposed, muggle cell phone working in Hogwarts.

He was sitting at breakfast when the owl post arrived. He didn't even need to glance at his to know what was on the front, but he did anyway;

The reason Harry Potter lost faith in Wizard kind!

By Rita Skeeter

Yesterday afternoon _this reporter had a visitor in her office at The Daily Prophet. The head of Gringotts himself, Ragnok, showed up and paid me double the normal price to print this story on the front page. Without pause, your faithful reporter said yes. When writing this I had a chance to read what was going to be posted, and to say I was shocked, appalled and disgusted is an understatement; here is the letter in it's entirety, umtampered with_:

:

Potter,

Hermione and I have wised up and have decided that continuing to be your friend is dangerous. You could get us killed like you did Cedric or kill us like you did Sirius! You are turning evil and should do us all a favor and kill yourself. But only after you do your job; the only thing your good at: killing! You need to kill Voldemort then kill yourself. We hate you!

Harold, this is Hermione, I agree with Ron. Being your friend is detrimental to our health. You have almost gotten us killed every year, and I am now convinced that you let that troll in during first year. You are filth and your parents are ashamed of you! Do us all a favor and goto hell, where you belong. We never want to see your filthy face around here. But leave us the money; the amount we're getting from you via Dumbledore isn't enough to do what we want.

Sincerely,

Ron and Hermione.

I for one would have hunted down thee two and punished them harshly. We all know that Mr. Potter lost his dear, innocent, godfather in a heroic attempt to save Harry Potter's life, _after Mr. Potter risked his to protect valuable information from falling into Voldemort's hands. I owled the head of Gringotts and he said he had gotten the whole story from Harry himself, he has the pensive memories to prove it. He said, with proof, that granger herself convinced our reluctant hero to allow herself, Weasley, Lovegood, the youngest Weasley and Longbottom to accompany him to the department of mysteries after Mr. Potter had a vision of his beloved godfather being_ _tortured. When asked if our hero blames himself for the death of his godfather, Ragnok says; "At first Mr. Potter let the blame fall solely on himself, and it was having disastrous effects. __But it wasn't his fault. If Albus Dumbledore had told Mr. Potter why he needed to have illegal occlumency lessons, and taught them himself then Harry would have never believed the false vision that got his godfather killed. If the teachers had listened to him then Harry would have never run off In the first place. If the teacher's had paid attention to Harry they would have known that he was abused at home, and that Madam Umbridge used an illegal blood quill to torture him and confessed to sending Dementors after him and his cousin, an even that resulted in Harry being drug before the full Wizengamot and tried like a common criminal. She then tried to cast the Cruciatus curse on him. It is my belief that Harry should have run away long before this, for the savour of the wizarding world to have to go through this is a travesty. And to have friends like that mud-blood and the blood traitor, it's a wonder that Harry isn't insane or evil by now." I'd have to say, I completely agree with Ragnok. And on behalf of The Daily Prophet, I would like to issue a public apology to Mr. Potter. If he never comes back I wouldn't blame him, we did after all, push him away. _

Rita Skeeter.

By the time Raithos had read the article everyone was staring daggers at Ron and Hermione, who were looking as is they did nothing wrong. Dumbledore, however, was pissed. He stood up and the hall fell silenced. "I would like to speak to Mr. Weasley and miss Granger, in my office. Now!"

On the way from the staff table Dumbledore signaled to Severus and Minerva to bring Raithos and meet him in his office.

Headmaster's office.

When Raithos entered people were flooing in through the headmaster's office fire. It was loud and he was curious.

As soon as everyone was settled Dumbledore turned to Raithos and asked. "My prince, do your people know anything about the disappearance of Mr. Potter?" "My mate would be the one to ask. My mate is the one to keep up with court information." "I see, and when will she be here?" "My mate will be arriving sometime today." "Excellent. I look forward to meeting her. Now, I called you all here to discuss the actions of our most junior members. It is they, who have caused our weapon to disappear." Raithos picked up various imprints of anger directed at the two idiots sitting in front of him, but a white hot spike of anger and hatred was directed towards Dumbledore and then back at the source. Dumbledore looked around and noticed the particular look on the face of his most loyal.

"Now-now Severus, you can not kill these two. They've made a mistake but it will be rectified post haste-" "I am not angry at them, I am pissed at you! Why did you lead me to believe that Potter knew what he was taking occlumency for? Why did you not explain to him the importance of having it?" "I could not risk-" "Risk? Risk what? I raped Potter's mind repeatedly on your orders under the guise that he knew what he was doing it for!" "Severus! Sit down, now is not the time-" "Actually," a silky voice insinuated from the shadows. Everyone turned to the darkest corner of the office, where the voice had come from. "Now is the perfect time. Want to tell them why you had Professor Snape rape the mind of Harry Potter?" "W-who are you?" The shadows shifted and a figure stepped out from them, and as the Black cloaked figure crossed the room, the shadows clung to it.

"I am, who I am." Hermione snorted. "Misquoting bible scriptures? How gauche." the Black cloaked figure lifted his hand and Hermione's air-flow was cut off. "Be careful what you say to me bitch. Next time I won't let you live." he allowed her to breath again. Conjuring a seat next to Raithos and sat down. "Continue talking, I will be speaking to my owner's mate." "Owner?" "Yes, my owner." "You can't be owned! It's wrong!" "Ah, this is the mud-blood. Listen here you stupid little bint!" Raithos put a hand on Azriel's arm. "Calm down Azriel. My mate wouldn't like that you upset this little bird club. I apologize for my mate's servant. The daily beatings do nothing to curb his vicious spirit." "Beatings? That's horrible! Oh you poor creature!" the temperature in the room dropped to freezing. "Creature? Creature! How dare you!" Raithos had to physically restrain Azriel from clawing Hermione's eyes out.

"Calm down!" Azriel stopped moving and stood at attention at Raithos's side. "Azriel has come with news that my mate is on their way to the Castle." "Good, now we were talking about-" "About why you had Professor Snape rape Harry Potter's mind?" "W-well, w-we n-needed-" "Spit it out you old goat fucker!" Dumbledore gulped at the raw fury that was blazing in Azriel's eyes. "W-we needed a spy, Severus wasn't privy to Voldemort's thoughts, but Mr. Potter was-" "So, once again you used Harry Potter for your own selfish needs! You sacrificed his very soul for this needless war!" Albus had the decency to look ashamed.

"Needless?" Ron asked, his face red in his anger. "Why is it needless? Would you let you-know-who run around? Unchecked?" "It's needless, you pitiful little git, because Dumbles over here could have ended at anytime. Oh yeah! That's right! I said it!" Raithos snapped his fingers and Azriel was gone.

"I apologize for his actions." "But what did he mean? How could Albus have ended the war?" Minerva asked. "I-I." Dumbledore hung his head in shame. "I saw Tom Riddle slowly turn into Voldemort and I did nothing to stop it. I sent him back again and again to the orphanage, where he was abused." "Much like you did with Harry?" Raithos asked. "Yes. I was so sure that petunia loved her sister." "Bull. You knew that Harry would grow up unloved." "But were not here to discuss that." Raithos smoothly interjected. " My mate has just entered onto the grounds."


	6. Chapitre Six

Ch 6.

Harry Fire-walked to the center of the forbidden forrest and meandered along a barely discernable path to the edge of the forrest. As soon as he cleared the tree line he caught sight of Hogwarts, and his chest constricted painfully. This was the one place where he could disappear from people. Now he had his clan.

Harry casually strolled along the grounds he felt the natural and original wards of Hogwarts wrap around him and welcome him home. Harry passed the Whomping Willow, and it's branches stilled and waved in the breeze.

As he rounded the last garden he caught sight of the front steps. All of the order was congregated on them. Harry felt his blood boil at the sight of a happy Dumbledore. Raithos and Azriel hurried over to him. Azriel fell to the ground kissing his feet. "Oh Master! Thank heaven's your mate kept me from killing the mud-blood! Please let me claw her eyes out!" "Azriel, no." Harry said. Raithos wrapped him in a hug and buried his face in Harry's neck. "I've missed you so much. Don't ever leave me for that long again!" he was nipping at Harry's collar bone, Harry's hood was still up, making it difficult but he managed.

"Raithos, we need to get the birds out of the way, then we can retire to our rooms." "Of course." Raithos said. He, Harry and Azriel walked over to the front steps and waited for Dumbledore to start. Azriel sat on the ground and wrapped himself around Harry's leg, nuzzling it occasionally.

Dumbledore moved to stand in front of Harry and Raithos. "Greetings my Lady! Welcome-!" he was cut off by Harry turning to Raithos and punching him in the stomach. Harry growled low in his throat. "Sorry dear, I thought you would find it funny." "Excuse me, but what's going on here?" "I forgot to tell you, that my mate is a male." "Ah, I apologize, my Lord." "Apology accepted." Harry said. "As I was saying, welcome to Hogwarts. May your stay here be comfortable. I'm sure our two junior members would love to give you a tour. Your mate and I need to discuss the arrangements for the war."

"I don't think a tour will be necessary, especially not from those two traitors!" Harry spat. Azriel stood up and moved behind his Master. Dumbledore looked taken aback. "My Lord! I assure you, despite what was printed in the paper, these two mean you no harm." "I find that hard to believe." Harry raised his hand and signaled to Azriel, who lightly grasp the edges of his hood and pulled it down.

Long Black and silver hair floated on the soft breeze that was blowing, several strands floated over startling green eyes, which were currently staring smugly at the assembled witches and wizards before him. "Hello, all. Miss me?" "M-Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked. "Actually, it's Razel-Atrum Pennae now. I was blood adopted." "Um, very well. Shall we continue this in my office?" "Please, let's." Harry said, smirking.

As everyone trooped back up to Dumbledore's office, Harry and Raithos stole kisses from each other. As soon as everyone was settled in chairs around the office Dumbledore cleared his throat. "It is good to see you mister po-er um, Razel-Atrum Pennae." "Thank you." Harry said. "I want to apologize for-" "Save it. Your apologies are useless and meaningless, and I don't want them. I've come here for one reason, and one reason only; to destroy Voldemort, totally and completely." everyone was silent, not used to seeing this side of their saviour.

Dumbledore hung his head in shame, "Mr. Potter please, forgive this old man-" "I told you, Dumbledore; you apologies are useless to me. I don't want them. Don't offer something to me that I have no need or use for." "Harry!" Molly Weasley admonished. "I have a message for you Molly. It's from my mother; she says to keep your hands off of me, because you are not now, nor will you ever be, my mother." Everyone was stunned, they had all believed that Lily would have loved for Harry to have Molly as a surrogate mother.

"Is there any pressing business that we need to attend to?" Harry asked. "Just-" "Oh good! Severus, I found something of my mother's when I was updating the wards around my homes-" "Homes?" Ron blurted. "Yes, Weasley, _homes_. I do have more than one now. Anyway as I was saying I found something from my mum addressed to you." Harry pulled out a shrunken box. "She said something about a half-Blood Prince." Harry handed Snape the box and a letter.

"Headmaster." Harry said, turning around to face him. "I am tired. I need some rest before dealing with the lot of you." "Very well." Dumbledore said, looking weary. "I will see you all in the morning." Raithos stood and helped Harry from the room ,closely followed by Azriel.

Raithos held Harry close as they traversed the halls to their rooms. While they were walking Harry conjured a floating crystal ball. It showed the headmaster's office and it's inhabitants.

"Why did he have to come back? Why couldn't he have stayed gone! We don't need him!" Ron ranted. Hermione had a miffed look on her face. Ginny was silent but had a sneaky air about her. The rest of the order were vacillating between shock, awe and anger. Shock at Harry's attitude, awe at his power, and anger at Ron's reaction.

"That is enough!" someone shouted. Everyone turned to see Snape, Tonks, Remus, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie standing by the door. Bill continued speaking. "Ron, I'm sick of your jealousy! You should be happy that Harry found happiness!"

"Why should I? He's always seeking the spotlight! Always trying to play the hero! He'll get us all killed! He should have stayed gone!" Ron was blasted back into a wall by a silent spell from Charlie. "Oops." he said, unconvincingly. "We've had it with the way you've been treating Harry. All of you! You act like he's some weapon that you use when you feel like it!"

"That's all he's good for! Killing people!" Fred, George, and Snape had to hold Remus back as he growled and jumped at Ron.

Harry and Raithos were sitting in their sitting room watching the meeting with interest. "Oh, man, I gotta say something!" Harry said rolling on the floor. He sat up and stuck his finger into the crystal ball.

"You think you can beat both Harry and the Dark Lord Weasley?" Harry said, using Severus as a puppet. "Sure can Snape! I've been trained by the order! I'm ready!" "Fine. Harry James Black-Potter Razel-Atrum Pennae challenges you to a wizards duel in the great hall two days from now. Do you except?"

Everyone looked around in fear, they did not se Harry but they felt his presence. "I'm ready!" Hermione stood. "I'm his second, what are the rules?" "No holds barred Texas showdown. Everything's legal." "We accept!" Ron shouted, a manic gleam in his eye. "Foolish boy. Do you not know what you have just done?" Dumbledore asked. "I think it does not matter, headmaster." Harry hissed through Snape. "Harry?" "Yes." Snape said gliding closer to Dumbledore's desk. "How are you possessing Professor Snape?" "Quite easily actually. It's a nifty power I picked up."

Snape through back his head and laughed. "I bid you all good night. I will see you at breakfast. And Ron, I'll see you in two days." Snape sagged as Harry left him. He fished around inside his robes and pulled out a pepper up potion. After he had downed it he glared at Weasley. "Just as I though. Not enough brains to fill an egg cup." Snape stormed from the room, a feeling of childish giddy in his chest; finally, those bastards would get their due.

Harry and Raithos entered the great hall, arms linked. People stopped eating when they recognized their saviour. There were two empty seats at the headtable so Raithos led his mate up there and sat him the farthest away from Dumbledore, which was to the left of Severus. "Good morning Professor. I hope I didn't tire you out too much with the possession and all." "Not at all, Lord Razel."

"So, what's the betting pool?" "Six hundred galleons are on you beating both Weasley and Granger under five minutes. I put down that you'd do it wandless, no matter the time. I stand to gain a thousand galleons." "Wow. The students must really like me." "Actually, it's all of the teacher's. Draco informed me that the Ravenclaw's are acting as bookies for the fight. The pot is at thirty-five hundred on you beating them without breaking a sweat."

"Awesome. Put me down for seven thousand galleons for surviving six Avada's. For the teacher's and the students." he handed Severus two velvet pouches. Severus nodded and swept down the table before dropping the money in Professor vectors lap and whispering something in her ear before going to the Ravenclaw's and doing the same to Cho Chang.

Snape sat down and nodded to Harry before finishing his meal.

That day, everyone stopped by to wish Harry luck, and to congratulate him on his future win. Ron and Hermione were all but frozen out by the entire school for turning on Harry. They skipped class and spent the entire day in the library, sneaking into the restricted section trying in vain to prepare themselves.

Dinner time was an excitable affair. Everyone was finalizing their bets, making new ones and eating a hearty meal. Raithos and Harry had opted to stay in their quarters and have a nice romantic dinner before fucking on every flat surface available.

November the second arrived in full fanfare. Ministry officials arrived, more to see the spectacle than to officiate. The duel was set for noon and people were scrambling through their morning classes. Afternoon classes were canceled as the students would be too distracted in the aftermath of the battle.

The teacher's, including Snape, let the students have a free class. They, too, were too distracted . Finally, the eleven thirty bell rang and it was a mad dash to the great hall. There was fighting to get a front row seat, not taken by the teachers. Someone had conjured stadium seating in the great hall and everyone had a perfect view of the dueling stage.

Ron and Hermione were waiting on stage, looking smug. At twelve noon the doors slammed shut and locked. Harry still was not there. Raithos shimmered in with Azriel and took his High-backed seat next to Snape, who smirked.

Suddenly there was a flash of Fire and Harry Fire-walked onto the stage. He looked bored. "Alright!" Madam Bones said, stepping onto the center of the platform. "I want a clean fight. This is a no rules duel. All spells are legal, Death is not punishable. Opponents! Shake hands!" Harry shook Ron's hand and kissed Hermione's. "Good Luck you two." he said. They went to opposite ends of the stage and Madam Bones jumped off.

Wards came up, courtesy of Raithos, to protect the spectators. "Begin!" Madam Bones shouted. "Avada Kedavra!" Ron and Hermione shouted. The green curses struck Harry's body, blasting him backwards. He lay there, before coughing and standing. The number two appeared above his head.

Ron looked at Hermione who nodded and charged Harry. "Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!" each curse struck Harry, blasting him back. He lay on the floor, feigning injury.

"We win!" Hermione shouted. Harry snorted and sat up. "Hardly." he stood up, and dusted himself off. The number six appeared above his head. He laughed and pointed his hand at Ron and Hermione. Suddenly he was gone. Or so it appeared. In truth he cast a spell to stop Ron and Hermione from seeing him.

He danced around them, poking and pushing them while they whipped around grabbing for him. After he had pushed Hermione she jumped up and shouted 'Crucio!' fortunately for Harry she missed him and hit Ron square in the chest. A scream was ripped from his throat.

"Aww, that's not nice Hermione." Harry said, ending his spell. He picked up Ron's wand and stunned him. "One down." he said before Fire-walking away. "Come back and face me you coward!" she screeched. "Wassa matta 'Mione? You miss being the brightest witch of our age? Did you finally realise that you need me to further your own goals."

"Shut up!" "Did you finally realise that after this, you will be kicked out of the wizarding world?" "What are you talking about you stupid little boy!" "Oh, you didn't know? Who will want to hire a girl who betrays her own best friend, who casts the unforgivables with ease. Who will want to be around you after this? After you cast six Avada Kedavra's at Harry fucking Potter! You're screwed. I don't have to defeat you. You're doing it nicely without me."

He appeared and snatched her wand out of her hand. Tapping her on the head she fell unconscious. "I win!" Harry said brightly. The wards fell and Madam Bones stepped on stage. "Lord Razel is the winner." cheers went up. Professor Vector and Cho Chang came up on stage. "There was a betting pool." Cho said. "Harry is the winner of sixteen thousand galleons." she handed Harry a large velvet sack. "Well thank you." Harry hugged her before waving over the Weasley's who were on his side.

"Fred, George, Bill, Charlie. I want to thank you all for standing by my side. And, as a token of my thanks, I give you sixteen thousand galleons! Congratulations." the twins rolled their eyes and grabbed Harry up in a hug.

Bill anc Charlie tried to refuse the money but the twins stopped them. "It's no use, he did the same thing after the tri-wiz tourney. It's easier on all of us if you just take the money." the Weasley's left and Raithos started heading towards him. Harry smiled, but the look on his face fell at the look of horror on Raithos'.

He felt an icy hot sensation shoot up his spine before pain engulfed him. Raithos was at his side in seconds. As Hermione was tackled to the ground. Harry was scooped up and rushed to the hospital wing; he saw the action in the great hall in slow motion; Bill, Charlie, & Remus were holding Raithos back as he tried, and failed, to get free and kill Hermione, who was stunned with a smirk on her face.

He blacked out.

When he awoke it was to the sounds of several people sobbing. "Wass goin on?"he asked, his speech slurred. He instantly had am arm full of Raithos. "That bitch! That fucking bitch!" he cried. "Rai, what's going on?" "He's dead!" "Rai, who's dead?" Harry asked panicking. "I'm so sorry Harry, so sorry!" "Damnit Raithos! What the fuck is going on?" Harry shouted, causing several lamps to explode and a window to crack.

Professor Snape stepped from the shadows, his eyes red and puffy, evidence that he had been crying. "Miss Granger stabbed you with a dagger. It missed your spine, but it killed-" he broke off as fat tears spileld own his cheeks. "No!" "I'm sorry Harry." he said covering his eyes. Harry slumped back onto the bed, his eyes glassy.

"Harry? Harry speak to me?" Harry looked at Raithos, then looked around at all the other's standing around his bed. "My baby-my baby's dead. She killed my baby." Harry opened his mouth but only a piercing wail came from it. Raithos held Harry and rocked him as he screamed his pain. When he stopped his face was Dark red and he was crying hard.

"Shh, sweetie, it will be alright. She'll get what's coming to her." "I never should have come back." he whispered. "Sweetie? Baby?" "Take me home Rai. I wanna go home." he said, his voice small.

"Alright baby, I'll take you home." "Harry! What about Voldemort?" Albus said, breaking through the circle of teacher's. Everyone turned furious eyes on Albus, who still didn't back down. "What has the wizarding world done for me?" he said, his voice low. "They've given me nothing but misery and pain. Now they have cost me a child. I say, let Voldemort have his way with you all. Severus, Remus, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Luna, Draco and Madam Pomfrey are welcome to call on me at any time. They are even welcome to come and live with me in Arucana.

"But I will not return in the near future." he wrapped his arms around Raithos's neck and they shimmered to Arucana, Azriel right behind them with their personal belongings.

This was the hardest chapter to write. This story is drawing to a close, Next chapter we deal with the repercussions of Granger's actions. punishment is dealt out and someone get's tortured.

Review Sil'Vous Plait.


	7. Chapitre Sept

Sadly I'm suffering from insomnia right now, so I typed this up to hold you people over. Sorry Luvs, it's pretty short; but hey, I kinda blew my load on the AFF fics. Enjoy, And please Review.

Ch 7.

They appeared in their bedroom in the Royal palace, and Raithos immediately laid Harry upon the bed.

"Is there anything you need my love?"

"Just hold me baby, don't leave me."

"Never, I'll never leave you my love." Raithos climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around Harry, who had his hands on his, now empty, stomach.

"We never have to return Harry, you know that don't you?"

"I know, but I want to destroy Voldemort. If he never came back. . .well, I can tell you that I wouldn't-" Harry broke off, a hard rage settling in his stomach.

He suddenly felt the need to be fucked, hard, by his husband.

"Rai, I want you in me."

"So soon?"

"Fuck me!"

Soon, the sounds of a Demon couple fucking were all that was heard in the south wing of the House.

Barely two months passed and the Demon world still refused to help the wizards, light or Dark.

A demonic funeral for the unborn child of Raithos and Harry was held, it was beautifully done. Harry got to see his parent's again, as they attended the funeral.

Harry trained with more dedication than he had the previous year and he emerged a fearful warrior. He led the first two campaigns against an enemy clan and was proclaimed the most vicious commander since the King, himself, had led his army to reclaim the hills from their enemies.

He was preparing to leave for his third campaign when he fell ill. He would wake up every morning and vomit before feeling fine enough to eat something, which he would then promptly throw up.

He ignored these signs, not wanting to get his hopes up.

It was February the first when Harry's past and present collided.

He had just entered the great hall, when two guards shimmered in; a third person hanging limp between them.

"My Lord, we have caught the one called Granger." the captain said. Harry was stunned, he was sure that Hermione would never be caught. He waved his hand and chains snaked up from the floor and wrapped around her body, securing her in Place.

Harry conjured a chair and sat down and waited for her to regain consciousness.

He waited for ten minutes before something weird happened.

He watched as Hermione's bushy brown hair turned Black and straight. And her height grew. And she finally completed the change.

Laying before Harry was none other than-

Raithos reeled in shock as he heard the scream and felt the anger washing over the Castle. He dropped his things and shimmered to his husbands side.

Harry was furiously pacing back and fourth, every-so-often a ball of Fire would fly from somewhere on his body and explode against the wall.

There was a Black haired Lady chained to the stone floor of the great hall.

"Harry?" Raithos asked, stepping up to Harry.

"Guards! I want you to organize a search, you will find Hermione Granger or you will not live to repeat your failure." Harry snapped out.

"Yes my Lord. We live to serve." the captain of the guard gathered a squadron of men and left the palace.

"Sweetie?" Raithos asked.

"Yes, love?" Harry asked, still pacing.

"Who is she?"

"Her? She's the bitch that ruined my Life! Raithos, my love. Meet Bellatrix LeStrange. The murderer of my godfather, countless innocent people, and our child."

Review Please. Thank You in advance.


End file.
